My Lotus Garden
by SpiritHowl2
Summary: When Claudette finds a secret passage way into an oasis filled with flowers, humans come and destroy the oasis to build a resort. Claudette immediately stops the humans and finds a flower ghost who failed to protect the flowers. Follow Claudette in a floral adventure!
1. Chapter 1

My Lotus Garden

Chapter 1: Destruction

Claudettes POV

I've loved nature, and I seem to be the only one who does. My brothers want to become known as a hero, especially Stinky since he always brags that he's going to be the next leader of the Western Pack. You never know when that will come back and bite him. Anyways, I've always been fond of flowers. My dad always comes back to me with a flower that I look at for hours or put in my hair for special occasions like the Moonlight Howl. I remember my first howl with Fleet. Until he left me for Magril, what a wanna be. She's cocky and selfish like Humphrey says all the Alphas his age are. I keep getting off topic though, ugh! My favorite things are of course flowers, but they seem to become more rare and rare in Jasper. Like other wolves don't want them around. I've been looking for some for hours and I can't find any until I found this secret passage that led to a waterfall in the leafy and bushy background that had flowers everywhere. I was more stunned than I was when Fleet left me. The beauty was astonishing, all the colors of the rainbow surrounded me, blooming with emphasis. It was like there was someone making this a reality, a flower world for me. Soon, there were humans in the secret area.

"This shall be the new construction site for the Jasper resort hotel." A manager said.

I knew that couldn't be good for the garden I found, so I reacted by fake attacking the manager and his assistant. They both ran, screaming in fear knowing that they won't come back. They actually did the next day I came back to see this beauty again. Pollution filled the air and the river, I've never felt so insulted. This oasis looks more like a battlefield now. I decided to sabotage the construction, because this looks more like destruction. Clawing out the wires and annihilating the controls. Pretty much bulldozing down the remaining walls. This is a zany adventure, the most zany actually. After all that destruction, I looked at the polluted oasis that once was beautiful. Everything was a sight for sore eyes. Should I grow everything back to the way it was? Right after I thought that I started hearing crying in the distance. From a wolf that was green, purple and magenta that had wings. Also horns? That's new and odd, since wolves don't have horns... or wings for that matter. I cautiously moved ahead towards the wolf that was... also transparent?

NEXT TIME IN MY LOTUS GARDEN

Runts POV

"Mom, do you know where Claudette is?" I asked.

"Now that you mention it Runt, no." My mom replied.

I haven't seen Claudette in two days since she always comes and talks to me every few hours. Stinky never has time for us because he thinks he's to cool for us. Oh, and school of course.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading chapter 1 of My Lotus Garden! If you like this story so far continue reading by following this story! Thanks again!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	2. Chapter 2: I Know Something is Wrong

My Lotus Garden

Chapter 2: A Planned Out Oasis

Runts POV

"Mom, do you know where Claudette is?" I asked.

"Now that you mention it Runt, no." My mom replied.

I haven't seen Claudette in two days since she always comes and talks to me every few hours. Stinky never has time for us because he thinks he's to cool for us. Oh, and school of course. Anyways, I kept looking for Claudette all around Western Jasper, but you know I didn't find her. That's what I thought would happen. Hopefully Claudette didn't get hurt.

Claudettes POV

I kept walking cautiously towards the mysterious spirit. She seemed to of kept bawling at the sight of this destruction that just took place. When I got closer than ever she dissappeared. Why did I know that might happen? Anyways, she may have been upset about the scenery, how it was mesmerizing. Looking around, this may actually take a while to grow back. I finally left knowing I'll be back tomorrow to help create another oasis.

"Claudette, there you are! Where have you been?" Runt asked me.

I didn't answer exactly is really just said,

"Uh...er."

Runt just started bringing me back to our den. This won't be good, since I'll never hear the end of this. I didn't mean to!

Fleets POV

All the future Alphas had to go to Alpha School today. As much as I didn't want to, I had to. What are we learning to do today? Rabbit Sprints? Tree Squats? What is it? Then I saw Claudette rushing down into the valley. What up with her? So many questions I need answered.

"Hey Claudette you OK?" I asked.

Claudette looked over at me a little nervously and looked away after a few seconds. She was really in a rush to do something. Soon, a few hours later Claudette was still on edge about something and I was extremely curious.

"Claudette, seriously are you OK?" I asked again.

Claudette just responded nearly silent and weakly to me.

"Yeah."

I was still so curious about what was up with her, and right after I asked her and she barely answered me, she left jumping and sprinting up into Western Jasper with Runt following her. I actually wanted to follow too, so obviously I followed.

Runts POV

"So where are you taking me?" I asked Claudette panting.

"I'll show you!" Claudette replied.

I kept following, or I mean running and nearly passing out after what felt like a mile of sprinting into what looked like a cave. It looked suspicious. I really hope I won't get in trouble for seeing what Claudette wants me to.

"Whoa." I said.

This was a horrible sight with all the destruction. I heard panting behind me though, so I looked behind me and saw the bushes rustling. What is going on back there? Claudette must of heard it too since she started to cautiously walk towards the bushes. Claudette looked over and saw Fleet.

"What are you doing?" Claudette said to Fleet behind the bushes.

NEXT TIME IN My Lotus Garden

Fleets POV

"Sorry Claudette, it's just that you were out of it today and you wouldn't tell me why." I explained to Claudette.

"I don't care, you don't just kind of stalk me like this." Claudette replied.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of My Lotus Garden! If you want to read more stories from me** _ **take my poll on my page!**_ **Thanks again!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


End file.
